land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Infernite(Forgotten Deity)
Biography Infernite is the younger half brother of Dianite. Like Dianite he has the power to conjure fire and lava and is immune to both ,and the power of invisibility. He was also gifted with eternal life but not immortality. Although only technically half a god his birth mother being mortal Infernite is a strong warrior and fierce in combat. He often fought along side his brother Dianite and stuck by his side. Infernite seems to be the only person Dianite ever cared about. One fateful day, the three were playing a little bit too close to the water. Dianite was playfully splashing water at Crianite and Infernite. Infernite screamed in agony. Dianite and Crianite looked at Infernite and saw that his face had been deformed and scarred. Ianite, Mianite, and Crianite immediately shunned him, leaving only Dianite to care for him. Even Infernite's own father shunned him. Infernite returned to his earthly mother's home only to be rejected by her to. In a rage Infernite burned down his mother's village. To this day Infernite holds a grudge against Crianite for deforming him for and Ianite for protecting Crianite. Then during The Great War between the Brothers Dianite and Mianite, Infernite became his older brothers commanding general. During the deciding battle for the realm the battle ragged on with many deaths on both sides. Late in the day Dianite's forces where gaining ground quickly. When Lady Ianite saw all the death and destruction she steeped in Crying out to her brothers to stop the fighting that enough blood had been shed. Amidst the silence that feel over the battlefield Infernite Had managed to sneak up to the cliff were Ianite was speaking from. As she plead "Please Brothers don't you see all the destruction you have caused, you are not the brothers i know, that I grew up with as children. Where are those Brothers?" At That moment Infernite lunged up and plunging his sword into Ianite's stomach. As he Gazed into her eyes he said "I am no brother of your's!" The silence was broken when Dianite screamed out at his own half brother "What Have you done my brother!?!" Mianite then summoned his remaining strength to cast Dianite into the Nether. the remains of Dianite's Forces retreated back into the nether to help their god. As Infernite retreated back into the nether a group of mysterious warriors only known as Ianite's Rangers shot Infernite in the leg with an arrow and captured him. After being captured he was imprisoned on an iron clad ship as to not escape. As the ship neared Ianeria Infernite was brought up on deck, The Captain of the ship asked Infernite if he had any last words. To which Infernite replied "My brother (Dianite) could not of done what I did even he is to weak, Your god (Ianite) is the true evil you can not trust her The shadows will consume her and she will destroy everything! so if you have to kill me do it now, you will regret it in time. If she lives it is only be a matter of time before this world is gone." Little did Infernite know that Ianite's followers wouldn't settle with his death, they wanted him to suffer. The crew locked him in a obsidian cage and threw him overboard and into the depths to live out eternity in isolation. Trivia * Infernite is the considered the god of War, Rage, and Vengeance. * Infernite is the only half god in Mianite, his mother being human. * Infernite is an excellent swordsman and prefers a sword over any other weapon. * Infernite's Blade is one the strongest weapons of Mianite. Legend says the diamond sword was gilded with Fire Aspect V, Sharpness IX, and Unbreaking X. * Infernite often prefers stealth to a head on attack, and is known to carry enderpearls into battle. * All though he lost to Crianite in their only duel, Infernite has beaten Mianite multiple times. Category:Minor gods